


Jack o lantern

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [27]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Jack o lantern - Freeform, Poetry, Pumpkins, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short poem of Jack o lanterns.





	Jack o lantern

There be magic here this night,

with the light of the jack o lanterns

glowing in the moon's fair light


End file.
